Amnesia
by sukiyaki36
Summary: Ranma lost all his memory in an accident. Yet, inside him still exists his memories. Will he ever regain them? Epilogue uploaded!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey people! This story is based on a dream I had the other night. The dream was that Akane cooked something good. Then when Ranma wanted to try it Ryoga shoved his head through a brick wall and a truck crashed into Ranma's head. He got amnesia and then my dream ended right before he woke up. So I revised some of it and this story came out. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I am overlord of all Swimming monkeys bow to me O swimming monkeys. Nope still don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Amnesia  
  
Prologue  
  
" Hey 'Kane what'cha doin?" Ranma asked as he ducked into the kitchen after smelling something good.  
  
" Go away Ranma!" Akane said from the stove.  
  
" C'mon tell me what you're doing. Is that fried noodles I smell." Ranma said as he looked past Akane's shoulder.  
  
" Done!" Akane said as she placed the fried noodles on a plate.  
  
" Can I try some Akane?" Ranma asked as he followed her  
  
" Excuse me!" A voice said from the doorway.  
  
" Ah hello? Who might you be looking for?" Kasumi asked the postman.  
  
" Ah yes ma'am. I'm looking for a Ranma Saotome? I have a delivery from China for him." The Postman said as he patted the barrel in front of him.  
  
" Ah of course. Would you please wait a minute? Ranma!" Kasumi said as she walked inside to find Ranma.  
  
" What did you do that for, Oyaji?! " Ranma-chan said as she emerged from the pond.  
  
{You let your guard down, Boy. You need more practice.} The panda said from the shogi board.  
  
" Ah, Ranma there's a delivery for you would you please go to the door and get it?" Kasumi said as she walked past.  
  
" Sure Kasumi." Ranma-chan as she walked towards the front door.  
  
" Errr, are you Ranma Saotome?" The postman asked.  
  
" Yeah. Where's this delivery?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
" Would you please stay there for a moment. I must do what the order said." The postman said as he hoisted the small barrel. " Please stay still." Then he dumped the contents of the barrel on Ranma-chan.  
  
" COLD!!! What did you do that for?! Huh?" Ranma said as he noticed his voice. (A/N: read it it's he!)  
  
" Now would you please sign here." The postman said as he held out his pad.  
  
" Oh sure Okay." Ranma signed the pad.  
  
" Thank you, now goodbye." The postman said as he walked out.  
  
" Who was that Ranma?" Akane asked as she walked down the stairs carrying a bucket of cold water.  
  
Then Ranma grabbed the bucket from her hands and dropped the contents to himself.  
  
" Ranma what are you doing! You're making a mess....!" Akane gasped at the sight of the still-male Ranma in front of her.  
  
" See, Akane I'm cured. Hey how about if we go together to eat icecream to celebrate. C'mon" Ranma said as he pulled Akane's hand.  
  
" Sure. Okay! Wait I have to put on my shoe first." Akane said as they went out.  
  
+ Somewhere between the Dojo and the icecream parlor+  
  
" So then the postman dropped the barrel and I didn't change at all." Ranma said as he finished his story.  
  
" Wow." Akane said as she walked slightly ahead of Ranma.  
  
" Yeah strage huh?" Ranma said as he place his arms behind his head.  
  
" Ah Ranma watch out!" Akane said as she saw Ranma being splashed by a passing kid with a water gun.  
  
" Oh it is so good to not have to change when hit by cold water." Ranma said as a grin appeared on his wet face.  
  
" Well Congratulations Ranma. You're a man again." Akane said as she crossed the road.  
  
" Yeah...." Ranma said cheerfully until he saw the speeding car heading towards Akane. " Akane watch out!" He said as he sprinted forward and pushed Akane all the way to the other side.  
  
" Ouch what did you do that for!?" * Crash!!!* " Huh? Ranma? Ranma? RANMA!!!" Akane screamed and ran towards Ranma who was laying 5 meters from her in his own blood.  
  
THE END ( Just Kidding this is just the prologue no way I'm ending it.)  
  
" Urrgghh." Ranma said as he held his head with one arm. ( He's still down.)  
  
" RANMA!!" Akane screamed as Ranma fainted. " No! Ranma. I have to call an ambulance. *pip pip pip* Hello hospital! Please send an ambulance! My fiancee was in a car crash and he's bleeding badly. Yes, Thank you." ' Please Ranma hang on!'  
  
+ Nerima Public Hospital+ = a couple of hours later=  
  
"-2 dislocated shoulders, a couple of broken bones, possible brain damage it's a miracle he's still alive." The doctor said to Akane and her family ( including Genma and Nodoka who was notified.)  
  
" Will my son be alright doctor?" Nodoka asked worriedly.  
  
" Yes he'll be alright he's currently in a coma, but all his injuries have been treated." The doctor said as he led them to Ranma's ward.  
  
" Ranma!" Nodoka said as she ran to her son's side. " Please wake up, son I just got you back I don't want to lose you again."  
  
" He needs to rest now. Mrs. Saotome. Maybe one of you could watch over him and tell us of any signs of trouble." The doctor said as they all went out.  
  
" I will." Akane said to everyone's suprise.  
  
" No, Akane-chan I'm his mother I must be by his side." Nodoka said softly.  
  
" I can make accomodations that the two of you can stay. How does that sound." The doctor said trying to be helpful.  
  
" Yes, that will be great doctor. May I stay oba-san he saved me from that crash. It's only proper for me to look after him." Akane pleaded with Nodoka.  
  
" Alright Akane you may stay." Nodoka said as she smiled and reached out her hand. " Come let's go in now. The rest of you go home we'll tell you if something happens."  
  
As the rest of the family went home. Nodoka and Akane sat down in Ranma's ward.  
  
A/N: so how about it. For those who have read any of my other stories You'll know that I'm a hopeless romantic. Next Chapter should come soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this came out so late. My laptop was broken and I had to get it fixed. Actually I had chapter 1 and 2 ready, but it was so bad, I deleted them and started this one. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Arrgghh Nutso Girl is chasing me with her bag!!! Don't own Ranma if I do I would hve hired bodyguards before insulting her.  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was two weeks after the accident and Ranma was still in the coma. Dr. Tofu had come and pressed some pressure points to accelerate his recovery, but Ranma did not awaken. Of course, in those two weeks his 'other' fiancees came and tried to wake him up. The Hospital though banned them from coming anymore because instead of giving him peace and quiet they fought in the halls and bothered other patients. Now, only Akane was sitting beside Ranma's bed and stared intently at his handsome face.  
  
' Ranma, why won't you wake up? You can't die now.' Akane thought as she stared at Ranma. ' This is all my fault. If I had seen the light when I crossed then Ranma wouldn't be like this.'  
  
After a few hours Akane felt her eyes droop down. ' No I must stay awake!' Akane thought as she shook her head. She started to head towards the cofee that Kasumi had brought when she fell on the sofa .  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Akane stood up from the sofa and headed back towards Ranma when suddenly the machine beside him went flat.  
  
" Oh No!" Akane then pressed the intercom beside the door and said to it. " Help! Ranma's heart just stopped. Doctor, Nurse, anyone Help!!"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a doctor and two nurses came in.  
  
" Nurse, turn on that machine NOW!" The doctor barked at the nurse who was carrying the machine.  
  
" Yes, doctor!" The nurse said as she plugged in the machine and pressed "ON"  
  
" Alright. 1,2,3 CLEAR!!" The doctor said as she used the machine on Ranma. ( A/N: Sorry forgot the name of that machine)  
  
A few seconds later the doctor said, " Again!" Ranma's body shook from the eletricity then went still again.  
  
After the doctor did that a few times he stopped and looked straight at Akane and shook his head.  
  
" No..." Akane said as she walked towards the bed.  
  
" I'm sorry miss... We tried everything we could." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.  
  
" No. No. No! NO!!! Ranma you can't leave me!" Akane said as she clutched Ranma's cold lifeless body against hers as she felt her heart die with the man she loved.  
  
************************************************************* " NO!!" Akane said as her head came up from the sofa. " Huh?! It was all a dream. Thank goodness it was all a dream." Then she suddenly jerked her head toward the machine beside Ranma's bed. She saw it was making waves at intervals. She then sighed, relieved.  
  
' Oh Ranma when will you wake up?' Akane thought as she pulled the sofa besides Ranma's bed and sat on it. " Ranma..." Akane said as she touched his hair. ' So soft.. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses?'  
  
Looking at the clock she saw that it was two hours past midnight..  
  
' So late. Maybe I should sleep. Aunt Nodoka can wake me up later.' Akane said as she grabbed the extra pillow from Ranma's bed slowly. " Please wake up Ranma..." She said before sleep overtook her.  
  
************************************************************* " Ranma?" Akane said as she stood on the colorless plain in a black dress.  
  
" Look what you did to me Akane. You just had to jump in front of that car didn't you! Uncute Tomboy!" A strangely translucent Ranma said.  
  
" What!! Ranma, you jerk!" Akane said as she pulled out her mallet and brought it towards Ranma.... When it went through him. " Huh!?"  
  
" Can't you see Akane. I'm just a ghost my body is right over there." Ghost-Ranma said as he pointed behind her.  
  
As she turned she saw what seems to be a funeral. Then she saw that everyone was there. Kuno, Kodachi, Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Shampoo, and Ukyo was among the mourners.  
  
" See, Akane what you did. You killed me! Not the driver, you!" Ghost- Ranma said as everyone suddenly turned towards her.  
  
" You kill Airen, Violent-Girl murderer." Shampoo said as she pointed her finger at Akane.  
  
" You killed Ranchan!" Ukyo said.  
  
Then suddenly everyone was around her and started accussing her and all Akane can do was slump down and hold her head while saying, " No no no no no no." Then everything faded away leaving her alone while she continued her chant.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"-kane-chan. Akane-chan. Akane-chan! Wake up!." Nodoka said as she pushed the girl's shoulders to wake her up.  
  
She had come in to find Akane on the sofa with her face twisted in inhuman agony, while thrashing about softly. As she moved closer she saw tears coming out of the girl's eye and heard her say, " No." Repeatedly.  
  
When Akane suddenly woke up her eyes was filled with horror And she was breathing and sweating heavily.  
  
" Akane-chan what did you dream about?" Nodoka asked worriedly to her potential daughter-in-law.  
  
Akane then threw her hands around Nodoka and started crying. Nodoka patted the girl's shoulder softly.  
  
" There, there Akane. Now tell me what did you dream about?" Nodoka said as she smiled at the sniffling girl holding on to her.  
  
" It was awful Aintie Nodoka! I dreamt that Ranma died and everyone blamed me for it!" Akane said to Nodoka as she continued telling her dream.  
  
After she was finished Nodoka said, " Now Akane, you know Ranma better than that. He wouldn't die he's been through worse. Now blow your nose it's not ladylike to sniffle like that."  
  
After Akane blew her nose she drew back a bit and smiled. " You're right Auntie. Ranma will get through this. He always does."  
  
Then they both heard a moan from Ranma and jerked their heads rapidly towards him. They saw that Ranma was rubbing his eyes and was beggining to sit up.  
  
" Mom? Akane? Where am I?" Ranma asked softly.  
  
" You're in the hospital, son. You were in a car accident." Nodoka answered as she stood up and went to the intercom to inform the doctor. His next question stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
" Who am I?"  
  
A/N: Alright! This was much better than the first version. That one was very bad. Even my brain-dead self said it sucked. Ah who cares? Hey anybody find it strange that Ranma don't know who he is, but can remember Akane? I found it strange and I wrote this story! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter out of Amnesia. Sukiyaki36 here with live news of how Ranma is doing. The author said, " He just lost his memory, not his common sense, not that he had much to start with." On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Sam! Back down. C'mon I just called you a nut why did'ya have to hit me? V.G! ( Violent Girl) Arrgghh!!! I don't own Ranma!!!! Arrgghh!! Don't touch me!!!  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" How is he Doctor?" Nodoka asked worriedly.  
  
" Well, aside from an apparent case of amnesia he's as fit as a fiddle." The doctor answered as he finished examining Ranma.  
  
" Is there anyway to restore his memory?" Akane asked worriedly.  
  
" I've tried hypnotism, but it didn't seem to work." The doctor said as he went back to Ranma's chart.  
  
" How can he have amnesia? He can remember Akane and I." Nodoka said as she went to her son. " Who am I, Ranma?"  
  
" Huh? Who's Ranma?" Ranma said as he looked behind him to see if there was anyone else.  
  
" You're Ranma Saotome! Son of me, Nodoka Saotome and Genma Saotome!" Nodoka said to Ranma who 'ohhed'  
  
" My name is Ranma, then? Okay, Ranma that sounds cool!" Ranma said smiling brightly.  
  
" Ranma?" Akane asked hesitantly.  
  
" Hmm? What is it Akane?" Ranma asked as he looked at her.  
  
" Do you know my full name and what do you remember about me." Akane asked to confirm her thoughts. ' He might just remember a face and a name.'  
  
" Let's see your name's Akane Tendo, you have blue hair, you can't swim, you can't cook, and your favorite color's blue. Yeah I think that's it." Ranma said as he jumped off the table.  
  
" Can he go home now, Doctor?" Nodoka asked the doctor as Ranma bombarded Akane with questions.  
  
" Yes, but I suggest he rests for a while before going to the * shudder* tigers." The doctor said as he remembered Ranma's three other girls.  
  
+ Between here and there simply Nerima+  
  
" Hey, mom can we eat somewhere? I'm starving. My stomach's beggining to think I abandoned it." Ranma said as he was in one of his ordinary clothing.  
  
" Well at least that's another thing he didn't forget. How to eat." Akane said smiling.  
  
" Of course Ranma, come I know of a good restaurant near here." Nodoka said smiling at Akane's remark.  
  
* Ring* *Ring* ' Oh boy here's come the purple bimbo' Akane thought as she heard the dreaded bells.  
  
It seemed that Ranma also heard it and turned to see what's coming or rather who.  
  
" Nihao, airen!" * Glomp* Shampoo said as she latched herself to Ranma.  
  
" Excuse me miss." Ranma said as he tried to unlatch the purple-headed venus trap ( Metaphorically speaking of course).  
  
" Airen miss Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo said as she smiled.  
  
" Miss I washed my head this morning. Who are you?" Ranma said as he finally got Shampoo off him ( A first!).  
  
" What airen mean? Me, Shampoo." Shampoo said laughing.  
  
" Akane do you know her?" Ranma asked Akane blankly.  
  
" I'm sorry Shampoo, but Ranma has amnesia and can only remember his mom." '-and me' Akane thought happily.  
  
" What do you mean only my mom. I can remember you too!" Ranma said not seeing the shushing sign Nodoka made.  
  
" You I Kill!" Shampoo said angrily as she whipped out her bonboris and charged at Akane. When suddenly the hilt of Nodoka's katana stopped her.  
  
" I'm sorry Shampoo I won't let you harm Akane." Nodoka said as she walked in front of Akane. As Fate had it a truck passing by dropped some of the water it was carrying on Shampoo.  
  
" Nyrao!" neko- Shampoo said angrily.  
  
" Wow! That crazy lady suddenly turned into a cat. Weird! C'mon mom let's eat." Ranma said to his mom as he started walking again.  
  
" Wow. Ranma even lost his fear towards cats. Bye-bye Shampoo. Wait up Ranma!" Akane said but then turned around when Nodoka grabbed her hand.  
  
" Here Akane you go eat with Ranma I'll go back to the dojo and tell them what happened." Nodoka said as she gave Akane about 20.000 yen. " Try to keep him away from the house until 6 pm okay."  
  
" Sure auntie. Bye!" Akane said as she ran after Ranma.  
  
" Hey isn't mom coming to eat with us?" Ranma asked as Akane caught up with him.  
  
" No she said she had something to do. We are to eat by ourselves." Akane said as she smiled at Ranma.  
  
" Well C'mon let's go eat." Ranma said as he suddenly took hold of Akane's hand and started running.  
  
" W..wait Ranma!" Akane said blushing as she felt his hand on hers.  
  
" Hey Akane?" Ranma said as they neared the restaurant.  
  
" Hmm?" Akane replied.  
  
" Why do I feel I have done this before, you know held your hand?" Ranma said as he started feeling warm all over.  
  
" Oh that's because we're engaged." Akane said with another smile ( that set Ranma's heart thumping at warp speed).  
  
" R..really? Wow I must be one lucky guy then!" Ranma grinned despite the fact that his heart was dancing like crazy.  
  
" W..why do you say that?" Akane asked feeling her heart starting to match Ranma's ( A/N: She don't know though what a shame.).  
  
" I'm engaged to a beautiful girl who's sweet and kind thats why? By the way why don't you have a ring?" Ranma asked bringing her hand to a closer view.  
  
" Oh! That's because our engagement was arranged." Akane said as soon as she got out of her trance. As soon as she finished the happy look on Ranma's face dissapeared.  
  
" You mean we didn't like each other when we got engaged. I know this was to good to be true." Ranma said as he dropped her hand.  
  
" Ranma I do like you. At least we're friends, deal?" Akane said softly trying to fix the matter.  
  
" Okay friends!" Ranma said and his smile came back on full force.  
  
Akane's insides: WE'RE MELTING MAYDAY! MAYDAY!  
  
" Akane are you Okay?" Ranma asked snapping Akane out from the effects of Ranma's smile.  
  
" Yes, yes I'm fine. C'mon let's go eat." Akane said as she took hold of Ranma's hand and led him inside.  
  
" Yeah! Food!" Ranma said as he fell in step beside Akane.  
  
A/N: Anybody think I should have gotten Ranma to kiss her before she said their engagement was arranged. Why do I have the forbodding feeling that Ranma acts like a kid now? Hey I read this in an online story before I wrote this and thought it was sweet.  
  
" My memories may dissapear, but you cannot the memory of her away from me! For you destroy the mind. I keep her in my heart!"  
  
I forgot the exact website though. Hey Review or this will end as a tragedy! ( Me not the story) 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I really need to take a break I've been having bad days lately. Okay this is the next chapter to my third story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Hey Akane?" Ranma asked as they are walking home.  
  
" Hmm?" Akane replied as she moved her head to look at him.  
  
" I'm kinda scared. I mean I won't be able to remember any of the people you told me about." Ranma said as he played with the sleeve of his chinese shirt.  
  
" Don't worry Ranma I'll be there with you." Akane said reassuringly.  
  
" Thanks Akane." Ranma said, then he smiled and took her hand. " C'mon let's run!"  
  
As they neared the Tendo Dojo however a very familiar battle cry was heard.  
  
" Die Ranma!!!" Ryoga said as he attacked with his umbrella.  
  
" Gyaagh!" Ranma said as he jumped backwards.  
  
" Today I will defeat you, Ranma. Prepare youself!" Ryoga yelled as he began attacking Ranma.  
  
" Excuse me, but who are you and why do you want to kill me?" Ranma said as he dodged Ryoga's punches.  
  
" What do you mean who am I?! I am Ryoga Hibiki a man whose life you made hell!" Ryoga yelled as he Bakusai Tenketsu-ed a wall.  
  
" Did I really make this guy's life hell? Akane?" Ranma asked Akane even as he began unconciously to move in a spiral pattern.  
  
" I'll explain it later." Akane said as she watched in fascination at Ranma's seemingly automatic movements.  
  
" Die Ranma!" Ryoga said as his fist flew forward to land the finishing blow.  
  
" Why do you want to kill me anyway?! Sheesh!" Ranma said even as his right arm went up. Suddenly the tornado appeared as Ranma released the cold chi.  
  
" I'll get you for this Ranma!" Ryoga yelled even as he was thrown to LEO.  
  
" Huh what did I do?" Ranma said as he looked confusedly at his right hand.  
  
' I guess even if Ranma lost his memory. His battle instincts still will fight back.' Akane thought as she saw what happened.  
  
" Hey Akane what did I just do and why was that bandana-guy trying to kill me?" Ranma asked Akane curiously.  
  
" Oh that's right I haven't told you. Let's see it began with a promise our fathers made when they were young......" Akane started as she told the story of Ranma's life in Nerima. ( You know what I'm talking about.)  
  
+ 2hours and 28 questions later.+  
  
" -and that was what happened." Akane concluded as the sun was setting on the horizon.  
  
" Hmm." Ranma said as if understanding.  
  
" Did you remember or at least understand what I had just told you?" Akane asked. Ranma shook his head, Akane face-faulted, Ranma copied her movements.  
  
" Hey that was fun let's try it again." Ranma said happily as he face- faulted many times until the pavement began to crack.  
  
" Ranma we don't have time we have to get home in time for dinner." Akane said as she pulled Ranma's arm up.  
  
Ranma's head came up..... right under Akane's skirt. Akane's face turned red and the oh-so trusty mallet materialized.  
  
" Hentai!!" Akane swung the mallet down to find Ranma was nowhere in sight. ( under her skirt anyway)  
  
" It was an accident." ' Pink' Ranma said from the fence he was crouching on.  
  
" Come back here Ranma I'm going to clobber you!" Akane said as a red aura appeared around her.  
  
" *gulp* C'mon I didn't look at your ' pink' underwear." Ranma said even as he ran away from Akane who was right behind him on the fence.  
  
" If you didn't look at it how did you know it was pink!!!??" Akane screamed as she threw a set of mini mallets at Ranma.  
  
( New technique acquired!!! Anything goes Mallet martial arts!)  
  
Then suddenly Akane lost her footing and would have fallen head first to the pavement if Ranma had not caught her.  
  
" Are you alright Akane?!" Ranma asked worriedly even as he held Akane in his arms.  
  
" Yeah I'm alright." Akane said until she realized the position they were in.  
  
Akane's Face: I'm burning up!!! Arrgghh!!!  
  
" Thank goodness." Ranma said as he tightened his embrace and held Akane's head against his chest. ' she smells nice.'  
  
Not knowing what she was doing Akane followed her heart and circled her arms to Ranma's waist. There they sat under the moonlight embracing each other until...  
  
" HOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! RANMA-SAMA!!!" A voice broke through the silence of the night.  
  
A/N: 2000 points to anyone who can guess who that is. If you don't know I will throw mini mallets at you. That reminds me why don't Akane just use her mallet like Ukyo uses her spatula. I mean they are the same size. Imagine Akane with a mallet strapped on her back and mini mallets adorning a belt around her waist. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this update's a bit late. The teachers at my school bombarded us with a couple of school projects. I had to work non-stop to finish all of them. Now that they are all finished I could come back to writing this. Oh yeah my school's going to Thailand next week isn't that great!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. ( runs to the background, beats up a huge plushie, then comes back). Enjoy!  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" HO HO HO HO! RANMA-SAMA!" a voice from the darkness called.  
  
A cold chill ran down both Ranma and Akane's necks. Suddenly Akane realized their position, blushed, then pushed Ranma away.  
  
" Akane-" Ranma said standing up.  
  
" RANMA-SAMA!" Kodachi said from a nearby rooftop.  
  
" Who are you?!" Ranma said, alarmed, while backing off slowly.  
  
" How cruel you are, Ranma-sama! Is that what you say to your beloved?" Kodachi said while she jumped off the roof.  
  
" Ranma, I'm going home!" Akane said. Then she ran off down the road.  
  
" Ah, wait Akane." Ranma said backing off even more from the approaching Kodachi.  
  
" Why are you running away, Ranma-sama? Don't you love me any more." Kodachi said as she turned her head to the other side.  
  
" Okay you're a nut." Ranma said walking backwards even faster.  
  
" How cruel!" Kodachi said. Then she placed her face in her hands and started to cry.  
  
While the old Ranma would probably try to calm Kodachi down, this Ranma turned tail and sprinted away. A few minutes later Ranma had caught up with Akane.  
  
" Go away!" Akane said as she looked away from Ranma.  
  
" What's wrong?" Ranma asked worriedly as they ran side by side.  
  
" What do you care? Why don't you just go back to Kodachi!" Akane yelled as she ran even faster.  
  
" Who?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
A sudden realization came over Akane. ' That's right! He doesn't remember her either.'  
  
Suddenly from a distance behind them came a yell. " Ranma-sama come back here!"  
  
" Oh man it's the nut." Ranma said nervously.  
  
" C'mon I know where we can hide out." Akane said as she took Ranma's hand and lead him away.  
  
" Where are we going?" Ranma asked as they ran down the street.  
  
" You'll see." Akane said with a smile.  
  
A couple of minutes later they reached the empty clinic of Dr.Tofu.  
  
" Are we supposed to get in here." Ranma asked looking at the dark building.  
  
" Don't worry Dr. Tofu left the key to his clinic with my family." Akane said reasurringy as she took out a key and opened the door.  
  
Once inside the clinic Akane turned on the lights and locked the door. Ranma looked around curiously as Akane went and checked the rooms.  
  
" Hey Akane?" Ranma asked.  
  
" Yeah?" Akane answered from a nearby room.  
  
" Who lived here?"  
  
" Dr. Tofu, our family chiropracter (is that the right spelling?)." Akane replied as she went out of the room and sat down beside Ranma on the couch.  
  
" Are you sure it's safe in here?" Ranma asked apprehensively.  
  
" Yeah, strangely none of your other fiancees ever come here." Akane said sleepily.  
  
" You sound tired, Akane. Why don't you ave a rest." Ranma said as he laid Akane's head on his shoulder.  
  
" Thanks....." Akane said drowsily as she fell asleep.  
  
" No Prob." Ranma said with a smile. ' Her hair smells nice.'  
  
Suddenly thunder flashed outside of the window and rain began to fall.  
  
' Good thing we're inside.' Ranma thought as he laid his head on Akane's head.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
" Ranma-sama! Where are you?!" Kodachi yelled as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the pounding rain.  
  
Kodachi did not even notice the two sleeping figure through the window as she passed The clinic.  
  
Tendo Dojo......  
  
" Where are they?" Nabiki demanded angrily from her cushion.  
  
" It started raining, Nabiki. Maybe they took shelter somewhere." Kasumi told her seething sister.  
  
" Maybe they went and eloped.." Nabiki mumbled under her breath.  
  
" Did you hear that Saotome! They eloped!" Soun said as he took another drink from his sake.  
  
" I heard you Tendo." Genma said taking about twice as much sake than Soun.  
  
" Will you men please shut up!" Nodoka said as she touched the handle of her katana. The two pariachs immediately sobered up.  
  
" Men!" Nodoka said crossly.  
  
" I wonder what's keeping them?" Kasumi asked worriedly looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
" What could happen to them?" Nabiki said nonchalantly.  
  
A boom of thunder flashed outside of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
A/N: Done! Yeah! WOOHOO!! Oh by the way last Sunday I went to the mall and found the whole set of Ranma Dvd's for only $40. Tee-hee I am so lucky.  
  
( Ominous rumble of Thunder)  
  
Oo not good....... 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am really sorry! I have been vey busy lately. With school projects and end of term exams and all that. To tell the truth I already had this chapter completed, but it did not seem to connect somehow. Now that I already have my..... uh, what was it again? Oh yeah! Now that I already have the story totally planned out I don't need to improvise any more. Anyway I should stop my rambling and write this story. BG music: DN Angel OST  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. I do own a couple of things though.........  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning.......  
  
" Hey wake up sleeping beauty." Ranma said to the girl sleeping on him.  
  
" Mmmm. 5 more minutes...." Akane said softly before going to sleep again.  
  
Ranma sighed. They were in an awkard position. It seemed that sometime during the night Ranma had tilted to his side and slept on his back and Akane, who was leaning on him also tilted over and now was snuggled closely to Ranma.  
  
' I wonder what time is it?' Ranma thought as he continued to try to wake up Akane. 'It must still be early considering that it's still dark outside....... no, wait it's just cloudy.' Then he felt the girl sleeping on him stir a bit.  
  
" So are you planning to wake up sometime today?" Ranma asked the half- asleep Akane.  
  
" What?" Akane said sleepily as she lifted her head slightly from her 'pillow' to look at her fiancee. This made the position even more awkard, at least for one of them.  
  
" Shouldn't we be getting home, wherever it is, soon?" Ranma asked as Akane got off him with a red face. ' Now why is she blushing? She smelled very nice, you know. Kinda like cherry blossoms.'  
  
" Yes, we really should go right now." Akane said shortly as she stood up and walk towards the door. Her face was still red.  
  
' Is she angry?' "Are you angry?" Ranma asked as he approached her.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Akane? Are you all right?" Ranma asked worriedly.  
  
" Huh! Yeah I'm just fine...... Come on let's go." Akane said as she opened the door.  
  
' Is she blushing?' Ranma thought as he followed her towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
+Tendo Dojo+ " Glory to the Anything-Goes." A sign protuding from a very drunk panda said.  
  
" zzzzzz. Oh..... sweeto.......zzzzzzzz." A very small old man said from the table.  
  
" Oh my, what a mess." Kasumi said as she walked down the stairs from her room.  
  
" It's just a small mess considering the usual things that happens here." Nabiki said as she walked from the kitchen holding a cup of water.  
  
Just then Soun said, " Call the priest, whip out the neccessary things, we're going to throw our children a wedding."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki sighed.  
  
= about an hour later=  
  
" Tadaima." Akane said as she entered the house.  
  
" Is this it? Wow it's quite big." Ranma said as he looked towards the lawn.  
  
" Not big enough...." Akane said under her breath.  
  
" Did you say something?"  
  
" Would you like breakfast?" Akane said to evade the question.  
  
" Yeah I'm starving." Ranma said excitedly.  
  
" Ok wait here and I'll cook something up." Akane said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
' Why do I have a VERY bad feeling about what she just said?' Ranma thought couriously.  
  
+The kitchen+  
  
' I wonder where everybody is? Normally Kasumi and Nabiki would be up by now.' Akane thought curiously as she started cooking the breakfast. Akane's cooking is now more or less edible because of a technique that Akane has learned from Nodoka, " Taste what you make" After the first few tastes Akane usually either gives up or gets it right.  
  
' What should I make?'  
  
+ Where the rest of the family is+ Soun: went to buy a hangover medicine. Genma: Climbed a tree somewhere about 10 minutes before Ranma came. Nabiki: went with Kasumi to find Ranma and Akane. Kasumi: went to find Ranma and Akane. Happosai: Early morning panty raids.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo+  
  
" Here you go Ranma!" Akane said as she placed Ranma's breakfast in front of him.  
  
" It looks good! Itadakimasu!" Ranma said before he started to inhale his breakfast.  
  
" Is it good?" Akane asked a bit nervously (with mallet in hand, just in case).  
  
" A bit salty, but otherwise delicious." Ranma said as he finished his breakfast.  
  
(Record time: 00.45 seconds)  
  
" Really?" Akane asked happily ( the mallet still in hand, just in case)  
  
" Yeah it's really good. Thanks Akane." Ranma said as he smiled at her (Not his smirk, his smile, you know the gentle one.)  
  
Akane's face: warmer, warmer, warmer, getting hot, hot, hotter, hotter, hotter. Whoa BABY! You're on fire!  
  
" Th...thanks." Akane said as she smiled back at Ranma.  
  
( The winner of the best smile of the year on Witches' weekly: Tendo Akane)  
  
" You know you look even more beautiful when you're smiling." Ranma said softly.  
  
' Did he just say that?' Akane thought as her face got to her maximum temperature level. " W...what did you say?" Akane stuterred.  
  
" I said that you look even more beautiful when you smile." Ranma kissed Akane's cheek softly as he rose. " Thanks for breakfast." Ranma said as he went to check out the rest of the house.  
  
Akane just sat there, in her own private world. Where Ranma's kiss was only a beggining.  
  
Somewhere the sound of a camera could be heard.  
  
A/N: I just bought the 6 volumes of DN Angel the anime. It was so romantic that I'm planning of making a story about Ranma that has some elements from DN Angel.  
  
A/R ( Author's long-winded Ramblings): Recently I was in a play at school. The play was the christmas carol. Rehearseals were fun because I got to skip class. Yay! I'm on christmas break right now.  
  
Oh Yeah almost forgot. " Merry Christmas!" and " God bless us, every one!"  
  
BTW the second phrase was a line from my character's script. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: The year 2003 is coming to a close. This year has been a very good year ( Time of Reminiscion, Don't Disturb) This year has been one of the better years of my young life. So how about you guys? I'd like to hear about your year. Maybe we Ranma fans can bond together in an end year Reminiscion ritual. That would nice wouldn't it? Well now I present to you the next chapter of my story. We'll talk more later........  
  
Disclaimer: "I Wish to see the next Christmas, I wish to see the next Chirstmas, I wish to see the next Christmas, and the start of a brand new year....." Oh i wished that I owned Ranma 1/2.  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
It has been 20 minutes since Ranma left the room and we find Akane in the same position as when we left.  
  
Make that 25 minutes.  
  
30 minutes.......  
  
35 minutes.......( Man how long can that girl be in a daze?)  
  
You know what? It seems that Akane's brain has just shut down so let's see how Ranma's doing shall we.  
  
******************************** ' Wow did I really do that?' Ranma wondered as he explored the house. ' I had the feeling that I am supposed to be in very much pain if I did that....'  
  
' Maybe I should try her lips next time.....' Ranma thought mischievously.  
  
(Chibi Nabiki appears! Bets! Bets Anyone! How long will Akane stay in a daze if Ranma did that? Author: Go away! Take bets on your own time! Chibi Nabiki Glares at the author. Author: *Gulp*)  
  
As Ranma explored the house bits and pieces of memory starts to come back to him. As he entered the bathroom for example he saw a brief glimpse of his first embarassing meeting with Akane.  
  
Ranma blushed as the image came up on his head, (very vividly might I add) 'Now where did THAT come from?'  
  
Next he went to the second floor of the house.  
  
( Author: Let's see how Akane is doing, shall we?)  
  
Akane: Still in the same position........  
  
(Author: Oookay....)  
  
Ranma is opening the door to a room. (BTW it's Akane's room.) A familiar scent entered his nostrils. ' This place smells like Akane........' * Yeah it does...*  
  
Ranma's head snapped up suddenly. " Who's there!" * Um uh I'm just a figment of your imagination that's all. Yeah that's it! A figment of your imagination!*  
  
' Oh okay.' * Fiuhh!* Ranma entered into Akane's room and went to her table. There he saw a picture of him and Akane.  
  
(Author: Psst. It's a picture Akane bought from Nabiki.)  
  
' Wow she does look beautiful....' * What! She's nothing, but a kawaiikune tomboy!* ' Hey Nobody talks about my fiancee like that!' * She's as much my fiancee as she is yours*  
  
Then Ranma suddenly giggled ( A manly giggle) and he laughed ( A manly laugh) After he finished laughing he said to himself, " Why am I arguing with myself. This is so stupid." Then he left Akane's room, still giggling (manly).  
  
* That's what you think...* The voice said softly. Then it starts grumbling, * What's so beautiful about that Kawaiikune Tomboy.....*  
  
( Author: Let's go back to Akane again shall we? )  
  
Akane has begun showing signs of life. (finally)  
  
Then she finally realized what Ranma just did. Her face grew redder than the reddest of Ranma's red chinese shirts. We can even start seeing steam coming out of her ears.  
  
' Did Ranma really kiss my cheek?!' Akane thought as she raised her hand to touch her cheek again.  
  
And she went into another daze.......  
  
( Chibi Nabiki: How long will this one last? C'mon folks place some bets! Author: * Hugging his now thinner wallet close to his chest* I told you make bets in your own time! Chibi Nabiki: *Glares at the author again* Author: * Holds his wallet closer* Mommy.......)  
  
Outside the Tendo Dojo we see the rest of the Tendo family drifting back to their home. ( Except for Happosai, who's trying to break the world record of panty stealing)  
  
" Kasumi-oneechan, do you think Ranma and Akane are home yet?" Nabiki asked as she counted the money she had gotten. ( Hey that's mine!)  
  
" I hope so, or else father and uncle Saotome will really throw them a weeding." Kasumi answered slowly as she wondered where Nabii got the money she was counting.  
  
( Author: That was my christmas allowance! *sobs* I was going to buy more Ranma DVDs! * sobs*)  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Somewhere in the northern reaches of Russia.  
  
' Akane-san I am in Egypt right now. Maybe I will buy you a pyramid as a souvenir.' Ryoga thought as he trudged along the snowy path to the town (he thinks) is Cairo.  
  
" Huaacho!" Ryoga sneezed. " That's weird I thought Egypt would be a little warmer......"  
  
Poor Ryoga...........  
  
Back to the Tendo Dojo.....  
  
Ranma had made his way back to the dining hall where he saw Akane who is still in a daze.  
  
" Hey, Akane. Are you okay?" Ranma asked worriedly. But Akane still in her own dream world did not notice.....  
  
' Boy, she really does look beautiful up close...' * She is a kawaiikune tomboy* ' Shut UP!'  
  
Then in a sudden flash of mischieviousness that came from nowhere.  
  
( Okay, not exactly nowhere.)  
  
' Maybe I should try kissing her mouth this time.' Ranma thought as he leaned closer to Akane.* What! Are you crazy! She'll mallet you from here to kingdom come!*  
  
' Yes, maybe I should.' * No man! I'm warning you! Don't you dare!* ' I'm not listening.......'  
  
Then it happened.  
  
There was no cameras or nosy parents edging them on.  
  
Just Ranma and his uncontrolable urges.  
  
Ranma leaned in close and pressed his lips to Akane's.  
  
Akane's reaction?  
  
Well since she was still in a daze, she kissed Ranma back.  
  
( Chibi Nabiki: * Taking photos like crazy* Author: Hey It's a private moment! * Holding a digital camera* * Starts taking photos like crazy too*)  
  
A few minutes later they parted slowly, reluctantly even. Then Akane's brain decided to come back from vacation.  
  
' WHAT was I doing?' Akane thought as her cheeks went redder.  
  
' Wow.' Was all Ranma could think about. * Hooo Boy. I am so dead.*  
  
' That was nice......' Akane thought as she placed her fingers on her lips. ' I want to do it again!' A small part of her brain said. And you know what Akane decided to follow that part. Passionately.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ranma didn't know what happened. One minute he was touching his lips, the next Akane was kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Her hands was tangled on his hair and her kiss was passionate, even ferocious.  
  
Not expecting the extra weight Ranma fell backwards and laid on his vack while Akane kissed him. Then when his wits has returned to him, he kissed her back and held her close to him.  
  
That was the position they were in when the family came in..............  
  
* This is a nightmare........ (pinches the voice) ouch! Oh no, It's reality!*  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think about this chapter. Akane's kind of passionate near the end wasn't she. So would anybody care to guess who the voice is?  
  
So what do you guys think about an end year reminisce. It would nice wouldn't it. Talking about this past year and talk about our hopes and wishes for the next year.  
  
So please review and-  
  
Chibi Nabiki: Place bets!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Chibi Nabiki: * Glares*  
  
* Gulp*  
  
Have a happy new year!  
  
Chibi Nabiki: Oh Alex................  
  
Yikes! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys, since so many reviews came in. I decided to update before school starts. Once the 12th comes up I shall be swept away by tides of homeworks and matchmaking. ( I like pairing off my friends~) Does no one like my other story? You know the Triadium one? Anyway I better post this before Chibi Nabiki wakes up or I won't have enough money to have electricity. So enjoy! Disclaimer: Maybe I'll get enough money on Chinese New Years...  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 7  
  
" So let me get this straight.... Akane tripped on the mat and fell on top of Ranma." Soun said after the two blushing teenagers realized that the family was watching.  
  
" Yes!!" Akane said loudly. Ranma nodded his agreement.  
  
"Then, pray tell, why were you on the floor on the first place Ranma?" Nabiki asked with a smirk on his lips.  
  
(Author: Return my money! Chibi Nabiki wakes up!* Author: Oh s***!)  
  
" Er, uh, I was.." *Taking a nap!* "taking a nap!" Ranma said with relief. ' Thanks Very-annoying-voice-on-the-back-of-my-head for saving me!' * No Prob.. Hey!*  
  
" Really? Then why are you two blushing.?" Genma asked as he straightened his glasses.  
  
Akane and Ranma did not answer, but just blushed some more.  
  
Finally Akane spoke up. " It's summer." Akane said stupidly, considering that she was wearing a sweater.  
  
" Oh my!" Kasumi said effectively bringing everyone's attention to her. " It's nearly lunch time!"  
  
Ranma took that chance to run away, with Akane following closely.  
  
( Chibi Nabiki: They're going to make me an aunt! Author: Hey! Stay asleep Chibi Nabiki: *Glares* Author: *Gulp* Somebody help me! Someone in black: Go away little demon and bother him no longer! Chibi Nabiki: Arrrgghhh! *Melts*)  
  
A couple of minutes later we see Ranma and Akane in the dojo, breathing very hard.  
  
" That was close!" Ranma said as he caught his breath. * Are you nuts! You were *this* close to getting married with that Tomboy!* ' Hey no one insults my fiancée!'  
  
Akane on the other hand had managed to gather her wits back and realized what had happened.  
  
' Ranma kissed me! On the mouth too!' Akane thought as she smiled happily.  
  
" Akane are you alright?" Ranma asked behind her.  
  
" Huh! Yeah! I'm alright..." Akane broke off suddenly as she turned her head to find Ranma's face close to her, to close as a matter of fact.  
  
Then suddenly a yell was heard...  
  
" WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!"  
  
Unfortunately Ranma and Akane was to lost in each other's eyes to even care.  
  
( Author: How can I ever repay you? S.I.M: $50 * opens her cloak* Author: No!!!!! Behind the cloak was Nabiki.)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Tendo and Saotome family was still sitting in the living room when they heard Ryoga's yell.  
  
" Hello Ryoga. Would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked sweetly as a cup of tea appeared in front of Ryoga.  
  
" Oh. Thank You." Ryoga said politely as he drank down the cup of tea.  
  
Then the outer wall opposite of the living room burst.  
  
" Hello airen, Shampoo bring too-too good ramen for airen!" Shampoo said as she stood upon the ruins of the wall.  
  
Soun just burst into tears. ' My Wall!'  
  
{ There, there Tendo.} A Panda said as he patted his friend's back.  
  
Then Shampoo realized that Ranma was nowhere in sight. " Where airen?"  
  
The rest of the family shook their heads.  
  
( Nabiki and Chibi Nabiki poses Author: * Trying to find dad's sniper* Must kill demons..Must save my wallet.)  
  
Akane and Ranma just kept staring, oblivious to the chaos happening outside the dojo.  
  
Outside the rest of the gang had come also ( go figure).  
  
" Shampoo! Marry Me!" Mousse said as he hugged the Panda  
  
{Oi!} The Panda said as he banged Mousse's head with the sign.  
  
Soun just cried more as his wall collapsed.  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi was fighting to who would date Ranma.  
  
Kuno and Ryoga were fighting for Akane.  
  
Cologne was watching in amusement.  
  
Happosai was trying to grope the female side of the group, but kept getting hit into the ground.  
  
Then a couple of minutes later Nodoka yelled " Quiet!" she also had her Katana out.  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
Ranma and Akane was still Staring at each other....  
  
*Hey, dude! Are you awake?* The A.V.I.H.H said to Ranma  
  
' Her eyes are so pretty. I love those eyes..' Ranma thought absently.  
  
While Akane was thinking along the same lines ' Eyes.. pretty..' Albeit a bit less coherent.  
  
Nodoka was lecturing everyone at the top of her lungs.  
  
The wrecking group looked ashamed.  
  
( Chibi Nabiki: And you owe me $20! Nabiki: You owe me $50! Author: Why me?!)  
  
A/N: Okay I'm dragging this out to much. This story is nearly done. Probably around 65% done. Please forgive me If I don't update soon. I have school 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I hate writer blocks, don't you? I finally managed to find a sledgehammer large enough to break this one. Well since I haven't updated in quite a while, I should start writing straight away. Enjoy.................  
  
( Background: Chibi Nabiki, tied up in a corner with a stocking.)  
  
Disclaimer: No, really. I don't own it.  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After Ranma and Akane had managed to break their eye contact, Akane had ran to her room and locked herself inside. Ranma on the other hand, followed the 'voice' as he likes to call it, and went up the roof in one smooth motion. Now as he lies on his back watching the stars, the voice inside his head decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
*Oi.* The voice said in the depths of Ranma's mind.  
  
"What?" Ranma answered out loud.  
  
*Let's talk for a bit*  
  
"About what?"  
  
*Just close your eyes and relax* Ranma did just that.  
  
Before long the pig-tailed martial artist was asleep. In his sleep he dreams.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
As Ranma looked curiously about him as a figure materialized slowly in front of him. The figure looked just like Ranma, with the exception of a few minor differences, this Ranma looked tougher and has a slightly haunted look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Thought it'd be easier to talk face to face." V-Ranma said as he straightened out the sleeve of his red chinese shirt.  
  
( Okay just to make things clear, I'll refer to the 'voice' as V-Ranma from now on)  
  
"Just who are you?" Ranma asked curiously as he walked around V-Ranma.  
  
"Well to put it simply, I am who you are before you lost your memories." V- Ranma replied as he sat down on a windowsill that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"So you're like a back-up data?" Ranma asked as he sat down on a roof, that also just appeared.  
  
Then the background wavered a bit and a......... disco hall appeared!  
  
( Stop pressing my keyboard! Chibi Nabiki: Not a chance  
*Bomp*  
C.N.: Wahhhhh!!!)  
  
Sorry. A mixture of the Tendo rooftop and Ranma's roof appeared.  
  
"I guess you could call me that. It's not entirely accu..... accu......  
what was that word again?" V-Ranma asked himself as he tugged absently on  
his pigtail.  
  
"Accurate, you mean?" Ranma supplied helpfully.  
  
"Yeah! Accurate!"  
  
"So are you going to like boot up my memory or something?" Ranma asked  
excitedly, imagining his head being plugged with wires.  
  
V-Ranma sweatdropped, "Not exactly....."  
  
"Oh." Ranma sounded a bit disappointed.  
  
"I'll show it to you instead." V-Ranma said as a door appeared beside  
the windowsill. "Come."  
  
Ranma took the offered arm and followed his counterpart through the door.  
( that by the way has Akane written on a duck hanging from it.)  
  
As Ranma and V-Ranma disappeared Akane appeared on the roof. Akane had  
fallen asleep as she was reliving the day she had with Ranma.  
  
As she stood up her eyes fell on the door that is floating in mid-air a  
couple of feet away from her.  
  
' Weird dream......' Akane thought as she went through the door. As the  
door closed behind her, the background wavers and receded back into it's  
original state.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
As they went through the door, Ranma found himself standing beside V-  
Ranma as they hovered above a small home. Upon closer inspection Ranma  
could barely make out the "Saotome" on the mailbox.  
  
"Where is this?" Ranma asked the figure beside him.  
  
"Where it all started." V-Ranma answered simply as both of them  
descended into the house, not noticing that Akane was also pulled along.  
  
Inside the house Ranma saw an event that he had only heard about, it was  
the day that his dad took him from his mother.  
  
"This is where it all actually started, and the catalyst is our stupid  
old man there." V-Ranma said as he pointed towards Genma who was  
promising to Nodoka.  
  
"I promise that if Ranma does not grow up to be a man among men, he and  
I will commit seppuku" Genma promised as he held Nodoka's hand in his.  
  
"Dear! I never knew you had such resolve." Nodoka replied with her eyes  
glowing.  
  
' Wow Auntie Nodoka is simple-minded......' Akane thought to herself as  
she watched the memory unfold. Then she shifted her attention to the two  
figures chatting in front of her. ' They are both Ranma......'  
  
( C.N.: Duhhhh!!!  
Shut up!!! *Bomps*  
C.N.: Wahhhhh!!!!)  
  
' Yet only one of them is actually exerting that proud aura that I used  
to know, the other exerts an aura of pure innocence (or is it  
mischief?).' Akane thought as she continued her observation.  
  
"Come let us move on." V-Ranma said as another door appeared beyond  
them. As both Ranmas walked through the door, Akane hastens to follow  
them.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As Ranma walked through the door he felt someone touch the sleeve of his  
Red T-shirt. ( yes, a T-shirt!)  
  
( C.N.: He owns a T-shirt! *gasps in astonishment*  
That's it! * Bomp, bomp, bomp*  
C.N.: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!)  
  
He turned around to find Akane standing behind him, smiling slightly.  
Ranma's face broadens into a grin, and he held Akane's hand as they  
continued on.  
  
"How did the tomboy get here?" V-Ranma asked pointedly.  
  
Ranma just shook his head as Akane pounded V-Ranma flat.  
  
After Akane had finished with her job, she dusted her dress off and went  
back to Ranma's side.  
  
"Okay, let's continue then......" V-Ranma said as he threw scared  
glances toward Akane.  
  
The scene unrolling in front of them was a scene that Akane did not  
recognize. The scene was in a small wooden cabin, a blizzard whistled  
sharply outside, and a small Ranma who Genma was covering with his own  
blanket.  
  
"It's warm, otou-chan....." Little Ranma said as he snuggled to his  
father.  
  
For a brief moment Ranma saw a hint of love pass through V-Ranma's eyes,  
but it was covered again by contempt.  
  
"Let's continue on......" V-Ranma said as the three of them went through  
another door. ( This one has my name on it.) Not one of them noticed  
that the real door was beside the one they went through.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Author's room  
  
The Author was busily typing on his laptop when the door opened. In  
stepped Ranma, V-Ranma, and Akane.  
  
"Hey where is this?" Akane said as soon as the author typed.  
  
"I don't know." V-Ranma said confusedly.  
  
"You went through the wrong door." The author replied.  
  
Then V-Ranma jumped onto the bed and acted like a chicken.  
  
"Hey! WHAT THE!" V-Ranma said as he proceeded to act like a chicken.  
  
( Tee-hee I always wanted to do that.)  
  
The Author pulled a rope and the three guests went down trapholes.  
  
"Hey bring them back!!" Chibi Nabiki said as she jumped up and down on  
the author's ( flea filled) bed.  
  
"Shut Up!" The author said as he bomped C.N.'s head again.  
  
Let's go on shall we........  
***********************************************************  
  
"Guess we went through the wrong door." Ranma said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Definitely." Then V-Ranma looked at his watch. "Oops, I'm nearly out  
of time, we'll have to continue this later."  
  
Ranma and Akane both disappeared.  
  
( They woke up...)  
  
"Ja!" V- Ranma's voice sounded softly at both their ears as they woke  
up.  
  
A/N: End of that chapter. Sorry about the little self-insert, but I  
wanted to play a little trick on them........  
  
By the way anybody here watches Gundam Seed? I just bought all of the  
DvDs for it, but I still haven't finished watching all of it.  
  
C.N.: This Is child abuse! I am going to sue you.  
  
Shut Up! * Throws $10 dollar bill out of the 3rd floor balcony*  
  
C.N.: Mine! * jumps out*  
  
* closes door, smiles happily* 


	10. Chapter 9 The End

A/N: I have finally managed to cut the block that was on me. Strangely I've been feeling very empty lately. I wonder if it's because there's a geography test tommorrow.  
  
Disclaimer: Emptiness is something you do not like.....  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As the many weeks flew by Ranma slowly regains his memories. Akane also found that Ranma was beggining to act more and more like himself again. Of course Ranma never insulted her anymore and has let his long black hair flow down his back in a cascade of tumbling black hair.  
  
" Ranma." Akane said as they were walking towards school.  
  
" What is it Akane?" Ranma asked with a warm smile.  
  
( Akane's face: Wow it's very-very hot suddenly!)  
  
" May I hold your hand?" Akane asked with a red face. Ranma just smiled even more and took Akane's hand and pulled her into a run towards the school.  
  
* I see that you two are having fun.* V-Ranma said in Ranma's head. Ranma could even imagine him smiling slightly.  
  
' You're just jealous you know.' Ranma retorted with a sneer. ' You never had the guts to hold her hand like this.'  
  
* Sh.. Shut Up! Feh why would I care about an uncute tomboy like her!* V- Ranma yelled in Ranma's ear.  
  
" So what's the other Ranma saying?" Akane asked as they neared the school.  
  
" Just how beautiful you look today." Ranma said in an offhand manner. He mentally smiled as Akane blushed cutely. Suddenly a familiar voice came from the gates of the school.  
  
" Unhand Tendo Akane foul sorcerer! What has thou done with the Pigtailed girl!" The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High yelled as he charged towards Ranma and Akane. Of course as usual Kuno was flying away towards the sky a couple of moments later.  
  
* That guy never learns.* V-Ranma said in exasperation. Ranma and Akane could only nod in aggrement.  
  
Then they heard a tinkle of a bycicle bell. Ranma sighed and took Akane in his arms.  
  
" Wh...what are you doing?" Akane asked in a soft voice as she clung to Ranma as he jumped up.  
  
" To make Shampoo get off my back once and for all." Ranma said as he placed his lips gently on Akane's.  
  
" Aire.....!" Shampoo started. Then she stood with her mouth agape at the scene unfolding before her. Of course the rest of the fiancee horde was also there. Ah yes not to mention the group of Akane's suitors.  
  
" Mhhh." Akane said softly as her tongue was caressed by Ranma's tongue.  
  
" Die Ranma!!!" Ryoga, Gonsunkugi and Kuno yelled out as all three of them attacked the still kissing couple.  
  
" I love you Akane....." Ranma said softly as their lips parted.  
  
" I love you too, Ranma....." Akane answered as softly as Ranma did.  
  
* Then my work is done.....* V-Ranma said.  
  
Then suddenly a bright light emerged form Ranma's body. The approaching attackers were momentarily blinded by the sudden light.  
  
" What did you do to my airen!" Shampoo said as she attacked Akane with her bonbori. Before it struck she was held back by a cane.  
  
" No Shampoo you have lost." Cologne said to her great-granddaughter. Then she looked at Ranma and smiled. " Congratulations my boy, invite me to the wedding, eh?"  
  
" No I not lose yet! Let go Great-Grandmother." Shampoo said as she struggled against Cologne's staff.  
  
" Come Shampoo let's go home." Mousse said as he took the crying Shampoo to his arms and comforted her.  
  
Ukyo was speechless and ran away from the scene crying. Ryoga ran after her with an anguished look on his face.  
  
Kuno and Kodachi just kept attacking until Ranma and Akane punted both of them into the sky. Gonsunkugi was busy holding his finger that he had just hit.  
  
Ranma and Akane just looked into each other's eyes without a word. That is until they heard the bell ring.  
  
" We're late!!!" Ranma and Akane said. They both ran in with their hands interlocked in a bond that will never be cut.  
  
The End...........  
  
A/N: Wow this chapter was pretty short eh? I know that this is a very bad chapter, but I ran out of any ideas that I could use for this story. Anyway I'll write an epilogue after this that should tie up any loose ends. Please Review this story 'Kay?  
  
By the way. Would anybody be intereseted if I made an improved version of Music makes Miracles? Anybody interested?  
  
Chibi Nabiki: Nobody is..........  
  
Shut it! 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: By far 'Amnesia' is my most sucessful story yet! I started this story after a dream that I had. If the readers like this would you please take a look at my first story and tell me if I have improved. Anyway enjoy the epilogue!  
  
Chibi Nabiki: By the way he's crying!  
  
Why you little-  
  
Disclaimer: Cries uncontrolably Hwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Amnesia  
  
Epilogue  
  
We zoom in on Ranma and Akane as they walk home from school that day. If we look more closely you could even see that they were holding hands and Akane has her head on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Having fun eh? A voice resounded within Ranma's head.  
  
"You're still here? I thought you dissapeared?" Ranma asked loudly.  
  
"Huh who's still there?" Akane asked confusedly. Ranma just smiled warmly at her.  
  
"No it's just the other Ranma." Ranma answered as he leaned in and kissed Akane's cheek. At contact Akane's cheek became red as all the blood in her body rushed to her face.  
  
Whoa! Go for it man! V-Ranma said cheerfully. Ranma could even see him waving a banner around.  
  
Although Ranma would have really and I mean really kiss Akane in the street, it was not possible because of the sudden fierce auras that emanated from all sides of the couple.  
  
"Prepare to die Ranma!"  
  
"Die foul sorcerer!"  
  
"Violent girl die!"  
  
"Ran-chan is mine!"  
  
"You harlots will fall! Ranma-sama is mine! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"  
  
"Son in law, marry Shampoo right now!"  
  
Of course it was the fianceesuitorsold-ghoul squad. They both saw and heard what had happened this morning. Yet, they were not the only people there.  
  
"Run Saotome Ranma! I'll hold them off!"  
  
"Go son! splash {We'll take care of this}"  
  
"Oh my manly son! Now let mommy take care of this!"  
  
"Ranma-kun take care of my little daughter!"  
  
There was also the Pro Ranma-Akane faction, who would let anybody or anything break the bond that they share.  
  
Without a doubt a grand melee occured between the two factions. There were scratching, hair pulling, biting, hitting, kicking, slashing, and some actions that are just plain unfair.  
  
Yet, unnoticed the couple in question had escaped into the empty clinic nearby. Inside they gazed at each other's eyes, content.  
  
Strangely inside the clinic all the sounds of the fight were not heard.  
  
"Akane." Ranma said after long moments of staring.  
  
( Uh-oh I'm feeling Deja vu.)  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked breathlessly.  
  
" I love you." Ranma said as his face became red. Yet, he still managed to mantain eye contact with his fiancee.  
  
"I know, I love you too." Akane answered softly as she supported a blush identical to Ranma's.  
  
Without a word Akane and Ranma kissed a gentle kiss that can only be achievd by two people who are equally in love with each other.  
  
After the kiss Akane and Ranma just stayed close together.  
  
Even through all the craziness that will probably ensue, they were content with one fact.  
  
They will always have each other.  
  
THE END  
  
(Credits rolling)  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviewers of this story that actually was not supposed to exist. It was thanks to my friends and very annoying muse that this story was finally uploaded. There were many times in the past year that I nearly threw my hands up and quit. Yet all the reviews managed to help me go on.  
  
Thank you to all those that reviewed and those that (hopefully) will review on this story and my other stories that is already there.  
  
Signing out  
  
Sukiyaki36 Chibi Nabiki  
  
Chibi Nabiki: See you next time! 


End file.
